Shigure and the Computer
by AnimeMatrice
Summary: Shigure gets a new computer ! Trouble follows as he discovers the joy of photoshop..ONESHOT


I have had this story in my head for a year at least and I'm glad I can finally get it out.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket cuz if I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfictions. Natsuki Takaya does own it and other compa...ahh, you know the rest .

"Damn rat! How can you keep on beating me Dammit!" screamed Kyo as he got up off the floor after yet another loss to Yuki.

"Hmph. It's your fault you're so clumsy you stupid cat." said Yuki calmly.

"Umm.Er..Please! You mustn't fight now. School is going to start soon and er..well..We can't be late!" Tohru cried, trying to pick up the aftermath of another fight indoors.

"Oh my..If you're going to fight, please do it outdoors. We just changed the paper doors yesterday!"sighed Shigure"Really...Youth these days.."

"Oh shut up you..."Kyo trailed on when...

Ding Dong!The doorbell rang, stopping Kyo from finishing his very rude sentence.

"Ooh! Maybe it's the latest issue of Playb...Umm..I mean the News! Yes, the newspaper!" Shigure quickly rephrased himself. He rushed to the door and returned with a package.

"Oh? What's that Shigure-san?"Tohru asked.

"Oh? This? Nothing, nothing. Now hurry off to school!I don't want my precious flower to be late." Shigure watched Tohru walk out with Yuki, and a fuming Kyo. He then proceeded to the package. He then proceeded to talk to himself.

"So, it's finally arrived. My new computer! And best of all, I didn't have to pay for it!"

_Shigure's flashback_

"Shigure-sensei, You have to get a computer to do your manuscripts!Your work is falling behind (again)!Everyone has one at the office and I think you should get one too!"

"A computer? Good idea! That would make me write much faster. But I just don't think it'd work. After all, I would have to pay for it."

"What does that have to do with your writing?"

"It'd make me so depressed, I wouldn't be able to write. If only there was a way I could get a computer without having to pay for it...Oh well! I just will have to go on writing slowly!..And with that deadline coming up so soon! Oh what a shame!"

"..."

"Maybe you'll never get it but.."

"Okay, Okay!..I get the point..It had better be worth it!"

_End of Flashback_

"Ahh yes.."He sighed and started to open the package, humming.

After a while he managed to set it up in his office. He quickly turned it on and went straight to the internet, to look at some rather disturbing pictures.

Soon afterwards, he had discovered the joys of 'Photoshop'...

_A few hours later in front of Tohru's school_

A huge crowd of students were at the gate clustered around a giant poster. Some 'strange' man, as the sudents saw, had left this giant poster there and they had wanted to see what was on it..

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

Several students went into a panic after seeing the poster, many in distress and worried.

_Inside the school_

"Motoko-sempai, come quick!"Minami burst through the doors crying out loud. "Someone has defiled our Prince!"

"WHAT? Quickly, take me there!"

_Back Outside..._

Motoko, out of breath from running quickly came to the gate. She took one look and fainted, "Ooh.."

"Oh no! Motoko-sempai!"

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo headed outside together going to go home. They quickly heard all the comotion of the over-reactive Minami, as she attempted to revive her beloved (?) friend. "Ah, I wish those noisy people would just shut up already." Kyo complained, having his sensitive ears. " Somethings wrong with Motoko-sempai! I guess I'd better try and help her!" Tohru quicky rushed to the scene.

"What's wrong huff huff(**A/N:What? So she's out of shape..**) Minami-chan?"

Minami pointed to the poster, her face white.

Tohru looked up to see...A PICTURE OF YUKI KISSING KYO!

"Ehhhh?o.O"

Yuki and Kyo soon arrived at the scene..only to see...IT.

Yuki slumped onto the ground fuming silently at whoever did this crime, while Kyo's jaw dropped and then erupted in a volcano of anger marks, remaining silent.

They were both thinking:_Who did this!Who has acess to our photos, Photoshop, and would be stupid enough t...**SHIGURE**_!

They both raced homewards, dragging a poor Tohru behind them.

Later, the neighbours in the surrounding area could've sworn they had heard a man screaming and seen a computer fall from the sky...

-AnimeMatrice


End file.
